


Go to Hell

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Hell, M/M, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: Sherlock and John have been to Hell and back. But the universe is rarely so lazy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, fate is beyond our control.

At 221B, all was well. Rosie, clad in her new bumblebee onsie, was peacefully sleeping while her Daddies were snug in their own bed.

 

As if someone had opened a window to a cold blast, Sherlock began to shiver. John wrapped his arms around his husband and pulled him close. 

 

"You alright, luv, you're shaking?"

 

"I just experienced the strangest sensation John. Impending doom."

 

"You mean someone walked over your grave?"

 

"Nonsense. While technically the headstone is in place, obviously I am not..."

 

"Sherlock, it's a turn of phrase. Just means someone is thinking evil thoughts about you. Seems I might be having some of those myself."

 

The doctor snaked his hand inside Sherlock's pajama bottoms tickling the spot behind his balls that never failed to send the detective into a fit of giggles.

 

~~~***~~~

 

Strange, Jim thought, how people pictured Hell as a place filled with fire and brimstone. Truth be told, Hell was just a place. Buildings, trees, grass, flowers, yes all poisonous but you can't have everything. No animals though, evidently they are without sin, except of course, for the serpent. 

 

He wasn't really a bad sort, Jim had many a spirited discourse with the snake who, it could be argued, was just in that stupid apple tree doing what he was told.

 

No, Hell was eternity with your mother-in-law, a spoiled rich woman who had to scrub filthy loos, forever. Gluttons on a perpetual diet of celery and water, and Jim's favorite, blowhards and braggarts condemned to NEVER being right about anything.

 

Dressed in the leather and black of her assassin days, Mary walked into the private office and sat down across the huge desk from her Boss.

 

"Thinking about Sherlock again are we?", she chided.

 

"I'll thank you to stop digging around in my mind."

 

"Oh, but it's so fascinating in there. Look they're having a shag."

 

Jim stamped a foot and scowled, "Right there is the thing."

 

"Actually, I believe there are two things."

 

"Hilarious! I send Sherlock cold fear and that damned doctor fucks it right out of him. Bloody disgusting!" 

 

"Not meaning to be cruel, yes I am really, you have accepted defeat where the Baker Street Boys are concerned haven't you?"

 

Jim glared, "Admitting defeat, not really my area."

 

"No? Well let's review. You put them together expecting carnage, instead you created friendship. Demented Cabbie, who by the way is still terrible at driving, he brought me here; bomb at the pool, seeing a pattern developing here? And most spectacularly, blowing your own head off before even enjoying the "Fall".

 

"Easy to grow another as you see. Besides, my plan was executed."

 

"Hmm, a plan in which you had so little faith, sorry for the obscenity, that you brought "Mary" into the equation. While we're on the topic, is it too much to ask for a more imaginative name next time?"

 

"Like your others? Lucretia Borgia, Lizzie Borden, Eva Braun, and that lovely girl who worshiped Charles Manson, Squeaky was it?" 

 

"Not my favorite, that one. But you're one to talk, Beelzebub, Mephistopheles, Asmodeus, love that one, it sounds like a cure for diarrhea. And let's not forget Old Scratch and Old Horny."

 

"There was that regrettable century with the lice infestation, but I make no apologies for my sexual proclivities." 

 

"So in I go, get John to marry me, impregnate me, no giving birth for me again for a millennia by the way, just no! I even try to kill Sherlock and we still end up one big happy family! What a barrel of piss and shit, and not in the good way."

 

"True, I did miscalculate that the doctor would prove more addictive than the drugs for Sherlock. But then you had to be the martyr in sackcloth and ashes."

 

"Don't give me that pitiful me bullshit Boss. YOU put that bullet there and told me to jump in front of it. Fucking hurt if you care."

 

"Have you met me? I don't care. It seemed certain your death would destroy them. There was that delicious beating in the morgue, and Eurus at Sherrinford? Haven't had that much fun since the Black Plague and London burning."

 

"Yes, glad you got your rocks off over that lunatic sister. But in the end, there they are blissfully happy. Oohh, that is a most sinister thought you're projecting there. That should upset the lovers."

 

~~~***~~~

 

John rolled over suddenly alert to danger in a way he hadn't been since the battlefield. Mercifully, Sherlock was sleeping like the angel John knew he wasn't. Something drew him to check on Rosie, who was also seemingly content.

 

There was nothing amiss, yet at 3am he found himself sitting in his chair, loaded Sig in hand, patrolling the perimeter of his family and home. He would protect them even into Hell. 

 

~~~***~~~

 

"That got Daddie's attention. Still, I don't forsee too much changing in the near future. They are just too bloody in love."

 

"True, my homicidal honey, but remember, good things come to those who wait. Say twenty years give or take, yes?"

 

A wicked gleam came into her eyes, as a twisted sneer crossed her lips. "Excellent point, as always. Rosie is, after all, MY daughter."

 

Jim took a snapping bite out of the red apple in his hand, and pushed his thick black hair back off his face, revealing the two small horns protruding from just above his hairline.

 

"Yes," he laughed, "Rosie is your daughter. Just as YOU are MINE."

**Author's Note:**

> This piece haunted me. I believe in goodness and love above all else. But I also believe there IS pure evil in this world. How else can we explain some of the horrors visited on mankind?
> 
> Let us love one another.


End file.
